For almost all combustion engine vehicles such as automobiles, aircraft and boats, small amounts of water contained in the liquid fuel will downgrade the performance of the combustion engine. Excessive amounts of water in the liquid fuel could cause a failure of combustion and result in a catastrophic failure at the cost of equipment and/or human life.
Water can be easily introduced into liquid fuel tanks through either natural means, such as condensation, or through human error. The fuel system industry has paid special attention to preventing water from entering vehicle fuel tanks and fueling systems. Many fueling systems are designed to incorporate filters/treaters/processors that remove water and/or particles during the tank filling process. Water can accumulate in the storage tanks from condensation and ambient temperature changes. Additional onboard filtering systems are needed to insure that all the water has been removed from the fuel prior to the fuel being sent to the engine to be burned. While it is the function of the fuel filtration system to effectively remove water, it is also known that these filtration elements can degrade from excessive water and/or other contaminants in the fuel itself.
A number of existing water detection devices are currently used in the fuel system filtration industry. Many of these existing designs take advantage of the higher density of water compared to the most common petroleum base liquid fuel. Other designs use the electrical conductivity of water to complete an electrical circuit to indicate the presence of water. As water is filtered out of the fuel, it accumulates at the lowest point in the fueling tank, normally in the bottom of the filter vessel. It is at this location that the water detection device is installed. Prior detection devices can normally be categorized as either a mechanical or electrical devices.
The most common type of mechanical detection device includes a buoy. The buoy is weighted such that it will not float in pure fuel. Therefore, the buoy will stay in the down position when the tank is filled with pure fuel. When sufficient contaminant water has accumulated, the buoy floats and triggers an alarm and/or shutdown. A disadvantage of the mechanical design is that it has a number of moving parts that can easily become jammed by contaminants commonly found in the water that accumulates in the harsh environment at the bottom of a fuel tank or filter vessel.
The most common type of electrical water detector utilizes the electrical conductivity of water versus the non-conductive fuel as the means to detect the existence of accumulated water. This is an effective means to detect water in a relatively clean environment. However, petroleum fuel when mixed with water provides a hospitable environment for bacterial micro-growth. This bacteria can form an electrically insulated film over the water detector isolating the sensing electrodes from the water rendering the detector useless.
Another drawback with the existing water detector designs is that the fueling industry normally demands that the detector be periodically certification tested to insure its proper function. For most prior art water detectors, water is introduced into the fuel system in order to perform a realistic function test. This practice contradicts the requirement to remove water from the fuel system. The industry is reluctant to perform this action but quite often forced to accept it due to the lack of a better choice.
Accordingly, there is a need for a contaminant detection device with few moving parts that can become jammed by contaminants, and that is not susceptible to failure from bacterial growth on the sensing electrodes. Moreover, a contaminant detection device is needed which eliminates the undesirable practice of having to introduce water into the fueling system for a realistic function test. Such a new contaminant detection device must provide an effective means of alerting the fueling system operator when excessive amounts of contaminant are accumulated in the fuel/water separator vessel. With an additional control subsystem, this detection device can also disable the fueling system to prevent the malfunctioning filter element from passing water downstream. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.